Damon, Doctor Doctor, Damon
by poisonesse
Summary: When the TARDIS lands and breaks down in Mystic Falls, the Doctor and Amy are stuck in a town filled with supernatural drama, pretty doppelgangers and suspicious blue-eyed vampires. That can never be a good thing...
1. First Encounters

**Summary: Amy and the Doctor's TARDIS trip to California goes wrong, and they end up in Mystic Falls, facing vampires, werewolves, witches and vicious dopplegangers. Damon/Elena and a bit of Doctor/Elena and Stefan/Amy and Bonnie/Jeremy. **

**Doctor, Damon. Damon, Doctor. **

**Chapter one. **

Stefan was hunting in the woods. He was currently draining a deer, the monster in himself embracing the blood flowing through him. His head snapped up when he heard a strange noice coming from somewhere behind him. He turned and saw something blue materialising out of thin air and gasped. He left his meal behind an darted behind one of the trees, shocked when a British blue police box in solid form appeared. He heard voices, with English accents.

'Doctor, where are we?' a girl whined. She was Welsh, with long red hair, wearing a skirt and vest top. It was sunny in Mystic Falls, but not that warm.

'Well, we're definitely not in California, 1971...' a man, the doctor?, wearing a bow tie said. Stefan cocked his head to the side. 1971? Who were these people?

'I noticed.' the girl said through gritted teeth, glaring at the man. Stefan stepped out from behind the tree, finally making his presence noticed. He was confused, and he hoped he didn't have blood on his face or clothes.

'Who the hell are you?' he demanded.

'Oh, hello there! This is Amy Pond, I'm the doctor.' the Doctor said cheerfully, extending his hand. Stefan stared at it for a moment before carefully shaking it.

'I'm Stefan.' he said slowly.

'Would you mind telling us where we are? And what date it is?' the girl, Amy, asked.

'You're in Mystic Falls. March 31st, 2011. Are you lost?'

'Kind of. We're also hungry.' she said impatiently. Stefan smiled faintly. _So am I, though if you hadn't interrupted me, that wouldn't be the case. _

'Well, maybe you should get some food. Follow me, I know a bar you could go to.' Stefan said politely, half-turning away. He decided not to question the materialising police box for now.

'Sounds great. Nice to meet you, Stefan.' Amy smiled and marched off in the direction Stefan was already walking.

**Elena's Point Of View.**

I sat in Mystic Grill with Bonnie and Caroline, and technically, Damon. But Damon was sat at the table next to us; he'd come with Jeremy and Alaric. I glanced up from my soda to see Stefan walking in with two strangers. I'd never seen them before in my life. I looked at Bonnie and Caroline, puzzled. They looked just as confused as me, and Bonnie just shrugged.

'Who are they?' Caroline asked Damon, leaning back to see him. Damon watched Stefan with a look of curiosity.

'I don't know, but I would just _love_ to find out.' he murmured, getting up and walking over to their table.

'Damon, wait-' I hissed, but Damon was already gone. I sighed. I didn't want him causing trouble. But I was glad he'd found an excuse to get away from my brother- I didn't want him to hurt Jeremy again. Not after last week, when he'd snapped my brother's neck after I refused to kiss him. Thankfully, Jeremy was wearing the ring that would not let him die, but still. Damon hadn't known that.

'Maybe we should introduce ourselves, too.' Bonnie suggested, sipping her lemonade.

'_Or_, we could wait for Stefan to give us the thumbs up. Maybe they're vampires, or werewolves, or, like, zombies!' Caroline gasped. I rolled my eyes.

'Don't be melodramatic. I'm going over to talk to them. If you want to come, follow.' I said, rising from my chair and walking over. Much to my satisfaction, I heard Bonnie and Caroline getting up to follow.

'Hey, Stefan. Damon. Who're your friends?' I asked, approaching their table.

'Hello, Elena. This is Amy and the Doctor... I'm sorry, I didn't catch your last name.' Stefan said, peering over at the man in a ridiculous bow tie.

'I'm just the Doctor.' the Doctor said. 'Pleased to meet you...' he trailed off, looking at her.

'My name's Elena. This is Bonnie, and this is Caroline.' I smiled.

'Hi.' Bonnie and Caroline said together.

Damon nudged me and looked at me, as if to say _This guy is _weird_! _

I stifled a giggle and said, 'Well, we'd better be going. See you around.'

**Elena's Point Of View. **

**Author's Note: Hi! Okay, sorry, this was pretty short for a first chapter, but I promise there's more to come! Please rate and review, I'd love to hear what you think, about how the story is and how long I should carry it on for. **

**I do not own anything, unfortunately, except the plot! **

**I'll try to update soon.**

**AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	2. Trading Secrets

**Chapter Two. **

The Doctor stared after the beautiful girl with the eyes like melted chocolate, the flawless tanned skin, and the silky chocolate hair. She had an aura of friendliness and determination about her that radiated from her presence. He didn't know why he was using poetic terms to describe her, but she seemed so familiar. But it was clear she was with Stefan. The curious boy who was walking around in the woods. And his even more curious brother, who seemed to be overflowing with anger.

'You never told me what your name was.' I told him.

'Damon Salvatore, at your service.' he smirked. 'Stefan's brother.'

'I'm Amy. This is The Doctor.' Amy said in a mesmerised voice, staring at Damon. She was clearly attracted to him. It was quite amusing. The Doctor could tell that Damon was in love with the beautiful Elena, judging by the way his eyes followed her everywhere and his stance moved to protective when she was near.

'Pleasure to meet you.' Damon murmured, lifting Amy's hand and kissing it like an 1800's gentleman. Amy looked like she could melt.

'Please excuse me. It was nice meeting you.' Damon mumbled, following after Elena and her friends.

'So, why are you in Mystic Falls?' the quieter brother, Stefan, asked.

'An honest mistake.' the Doctor raised his hands in the air.

'I noticed how you were stood by a police box. It's funny, I never thought you got those anymore, especially not here.' Stefan hinted.

'You know what else is funny? How it just appears from nowhere. Ha!' the Doctor chuckled, and got a sharp elbow in the ribs from Amy.

'And how does it do that?' Stefan asked, leaning in.

'Magic.' the Doctor mumbled. 'You're weird. No offence. Everyone in this town seems weird, so it's nothing personal.' he added.

'Doctor!' Amy said, appalled.

'It's true. You should leave as soon as possible.' Stefan murmured, looking intently into the Doctor's eyes, trying to compel him. He was astounded when it didn't work.

'Maybe we will, maybe we won't. Are you aliens?'

'What? Aliens? They don't exist.'

'Yes, they do. But you wouldn't know that.'

'If you'll excuse me, I have to leave. See you around.' and with that, Stefan got up and walked out, searching for Elena's presence nearby.

'Well done, Doctor. You made a friend already.' Amy said sarcastically.

**Damon's POV.**

I managed to catch up to Elena and her friends, with Alaric and Elena's brother following me. God, did they need a leader all the time? I rolled my eyes and caught Elena's arm. She whirled to face me. I looked at Bonnie and Caroline.

'Carry on ahead. Jeremy and Alaric will go with you.' I said. Bonnie snorted and rolled her eyes, shaking her head, but Vampire Barbie pulled her away. They were followed by Jeremy and Alaric.

'Damon, what do you want?' Elena scowled.

'We need to talk.' I mumbled, looking into her soft eyes.

'Why not with my friends around?' she asked indignantly.

'Because... because we need to talk in private!' I snapped. Elena winced slightly, and I instantly softened my stance, releasing her arm.

'What is it, Damon?' she muttered, rubbing her arm where I'd grabbed it a little too tightly. I hesitated, resisting, but only just, the urge to kiss her pouting mouth.

'Those people in there with Stefan. Did they seem strange to you?' I asked instead. She shrugged.

'A little. But they seemed nice enough. Why? Did you pick up something weird about them?' she widened her eyes a little.

'Well, the fact that there's a man in a bow-tie and suit with a red-head in summer clothes, who calls himself the Doctor with no last name is weird in itself, isn't it?' I chuckled. She sighed and looked away.

'I guess so. But you are _not_ going to hurt them, okay? If you so much as threaten them, I will never speak to you again.' she warned, brushing past me and starting to walk away.

'Your wish is my command, your highness!' I called after her bitterly.

She muttered, 'ass-hole' under her breath and carried on walking. I smirked and turned, walking back to the Grill, where I saw Stefan emerging looking confused and annoyed.

'Hey, little brother. How are Mr and Mrs Weird?' I asked cheerfully. He glared at me.

'Damon, cut it out. They seemed off.' he sighed.

'Good, so I'm not the only one who thinks that.'

'Who doesn't?' Stefan snapped his head up and looked at him.

'Your girlfriend.' I muttered, hating the bitter taste of the words coming from my mouth.

'Elena thinks they're _normal_? They're in no way normal! Did I mention the police box they emerged from when they got here? The police box that materialised out of _thin air_?' he made hand gestures while I raised an eyebrow.

'I think you're seeing things. That's impossible.'

'I saw it!' he snapped.

'Ooh, someone's touchy. What happened?'

'The guy was staring at Elena. I think he liked her.'

I inhaled sharply and bit back a furious cry. 'Maybe he knew Katherine. Speaking of Katherine, has she been torturing anyone new lately?'

'Not that I know of. She might have given it a rest for a while.'

'Katherine doesn't rest. She'll be up to something. Stupid vampire slut, should just leave us alone. Anyway, back to the Doctor and his annoying girlfriend.'

'I'm not his girlfriend!' Amy Pond appeared from behind the Grill. I wasn't going to call her that, it was a stupid name. It made me think of ducks. I'll just call her Red-head, like I call Vampire Barbie... exactly that. She was followed by a weary-looking Doctor. I won't call him that, either. He's probably not even a real doctor. I'll call him... Mop-head. I smirked to myself, pleased with the nicknames.

'Were you listening to us?' Stefan snarled.

'Not listening... we overheard you and couldn't help but be engrossed by your fascinating conversation.' Mop-Head said.

'How so?' I glanced at my brother. Wow, Saint Stefan _really_ didn't like these people. Why was that? He did mention that Mop-head liked Elena... I growled inwardly.

'You mentioned vampires.' Red-Head said, narrowing her eyes.

'Yeah. New episodes of that vampire show are started tonight.' I covered up quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

'Who's Katherine?' she asked, not giving up. How foolish of her. I was about to answer when Bonnie came running back towards the Grill, dragging along Elena and Caroline.

'Sorry, I forgot my purse!' she yelled, but paused when she saw our encounter. 'What's going on?' she asked.

'Your friends were about to explain vampires to us.' Mop-head said casually.

**Amy's POV. **

I giggled at the expression on all of their faces. They looked utterly trapped, and confused. The giggle earned me a few stares.

'Why don't you just tell us? It's not like we're new to all this.' I mumbled, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

'You mean you know about us?' the blonde girl gasped.

'Well, we know about- I think the Doctor should explain this one.' I trailed off, looking back at the doctor.

'Aliens!' he said in his perky little voice. He looked innocent, which meant he wasn't being innocent at all.

'Aliens? You people are crazy.' the gorgeous Stefan muttered. I smiled. They were so clueless.

'You can believe what you want. But it's hard to deny when you're being chased around Mars by a group of angry Dalek's.' I chirped, remembering the opening line in any conversation with newcomers. The girl called Elena smirked, and I didn't like that.

'Damon, I think you should just tell them.' she said. I don't think she liked me very much. Well, I can't say I was too fond of her.

'Please do.' the Doctor smiled.

'Your alien talk is way off. It's not aliens in this world. It's vampires, witches and werewolves.' he said simply. I gaped openly at them.

'W-who's crazy now?' I stuttered. I believed them, but I didn't want to.

'And what are you?' the Doctor narrowed his eyes, looking over to Elena.

'I'm human. So are those other guys we left with, Jeremy and Alaric. Caroline here is a vampire. Bonnie is a witch. Damon and Stefan are both vampires. Tyler Lockwood, who I'm sure you'll soon meet, is a werewolf, so is his Uncle Mason.' she explained. Damon threw a glare at her.

'What she said.' he stated.

**Stefan's POV.**

I couldn't believe we'd just told a bunch of strangers about us because they'd said they knew of aliens. I didn't even tell Elena this quickly!

'You cannot tell _anyone_.' I murmured, looking into each of their eyes. Amy seemed to listen and was definitely compelled, but once again, the Doctor didn't listen.

'We won't.' he said instead.

I looked at Amy. She was quite pretty. Her red hair fell in shiny waves over her shoulder, her pale skin lightly dotted with freckles, her green-blue eyes glinting in the light.

'I won't either.' she said defensively. I nodded, looking back to Elena and taking her hand. I felt three pairs of eyes land on our joined hands, which surprised me.

But only mildly.

**A/N: Ooh, what'll happen next? I'll update the next chapter soon, I _promise_. Again, please rate and review. It'll make me happy, like cookies make the average _normal_ person happy!**

_**And I love writing in Italics because the writing is so pretty!**_

_**But I'll stop now...**_

**See? Stopped. **

**Okay! And thank you for reading! Again, I don't own _anything_ except the plot and the author's notes. **

**See you soon!**

**AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	3. Trances and Mysteries

**A/N: Sorry, I just realised, thanks to a certain review, Amy's Scottish, not Welsh! Thanks to my reviewers, not many so far, but I'm grateful for the ones I have! Please correct me of any more mistakes you notice. Anyway, here's the third chapter. x) **

**Chapter 3. **

**Bonnie's POV: **

I was so confused. What the hell was going on? Why were we telling all our deep dark secrets to these strangers? Why were the Doctor, Damon and Amy staring at Stefan and Elena's joined hands?  
'Elena...' I began. I pressed a hand to my head, feeling suddenly dizzy.  
'What's wrong?' she asked, her voice laced with concern. It was hard not to love Elena, simply because of her caring and compassionate nature.  
'I think I need to go. I'm confused, and I'm getting bad vibes. It's making me feel so weak...' I closed my eyes. I _was_ getting bad vibes, it wasn't just my confusion. There was a cloudy, heavy green aura around the strangers, a defensive blue one around my friends. I wanted to sleep.  
'Okay. Caroline, go get Bonnie's purse, it should still be at our table. Come on Bonnie, I'll take you home.' She put a hand on my arm. I heard a _whoosh_ of air, probably Caroline whizzing off to get my purse. I allowed myself to be pulled away.  
'Stefan, I'll call you when we get home. Uh... nice talking with you guys...' after everything, she was still trying to be polite to the visitors. I smiled weakly. Suddenly every movement was so draining. I felt the life being sucked away from me.  
'Bonnie! Stefan, what's going on? Help her! Elena! Stefan!' that was Caroline's frantic voice, rushing back to me. I hadn't realised I'd dropped to the floor. I felt something take over me.  
And suddenly I just wasn't there anymore.

**Damon's POV.**

I watched as the witch fell to the floor. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just kept an eye on Mop-head and Red-head while everyone else made a fuss of her.  
'Are you doing this?' I hissed.  
'How would we do that?' Mop-head sounded bewildered. It was obvious he'd never encountered this.  
'Don't trust her.' I held back a gasp when I heard Bonnie's empty voice ring out.  
'What?' Elena stared. Bonnie suddenly lashed out at Elena, hands flailing wildly, trying to swipe. I pulled Elena back, growling.  
'Katerina!' Bonnie hissed. Was that even Bonnie? Maybe her body was being controlled by someone else again.  
'Bonnie, it's me! It's Elena! I'm not Katherine!' Elena cried.  
'Who's Katherine?' Red-head asked. I ignored her.  
'Katerina must pay...' Bonnie whispered before falling back again, eyes closed and unconscious. I let go of Elena. She stepped forward quickly.  
'Are you okay?' I asked, checking for signs that Bonnie's flailing hands had made contact with her soft skin. She nodded, looking back at Bonnie.  
'I'm fine. But is Bonnie?' she asked. God love her, she only cared about the witch's safety.  
'Anyone care to explain what just happened?' Mop-head asked, his voice aggravatingly chipper.  
I looked to Stefan. 'You explain. I'll take the girls home.' I didn't give anyone any time to argue before throwing Bonnie over my shoulder and gesturing for Elena and Vampire Barbie to follow as I started to walk away.

**Third Person. **

Stefan looked at the Doctor and Amy.  
'What just happened?' Amy repeated. She was clearly freaked out.  
'I don't know.' Stefan said honestly.  
'Who's Katerina? Or Katherine?' the Doctor asked.  
Stefan sighed and rolled into the story of Katherine Pierce and 1864, explaining everything. He then went into detail about her life before the Salvatore brothers, running from Klaus and the Originals. When he finished, he was curious about their reactions.  
'I can't believe _vampires and werewolves and witches _have been around for so long, and hardly anyone knew about it.' Amy gasped. I smiled tightly.  
'We're good at keeping our true identities a secret.'  
'Yeah, figures.' She muttered. Stefan looked over to the Doctor.  
'Why don't you tell me about you? Why are you here?' Stefan asked.  
'Honest mistake.' He mumbled. 'Why don't we wait until everyone is here so we don't have to explain ourselves twice. Let's go to them now, then we'll explain!' he suddenly chirped up, marching in the direction Damon had just left with the girls. Stefan sighed.  
'That'll have to do.' He muttered, gesturing for Amy to follow before following.

**A/N (again!): Ooh, how will the residents of Mystic Falls react to the Doctor's secret? Who was speaking through Bonnie? AGH, the drama! Next update might be today, might be tomorrow, I know it'll definitely be soon! Promise!  
Sorry, not much happening so far. More action in the next few chapters! Hint, Damon will get angry with the Doctor and feel a strong desire to attack. Will he or won't he? :O  
Again, please rate and review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either story. Just the plot.  
**_**And the awesome italic writing. ;) **_**  
AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	4. Taking Care of Bonnie

**Chapter 4. **

**Amy's POV. **

I walked only a few metres behind the Doctor. I was confused as to what had just happened.  
'So, since Bonnie's a witch, she is open to, like, possession. So someone, no-one knows who, has just taken over her body and asked us not to trust her, whoever _her _is, and told us that Katerina Petrova, AKA Katherine Pierce, needs to pay. That sum it up?' I asked.  
'Pretty much, yeah.' Stefan grinned. I stared at him, smirking.

'What?' he asked. His grin turned to a frown. I shook my head and looked away. I was undeniably attracted to him, that was for sure.

'Doctor, are we going to tell them _everything_?' I asked him.

'Most likely.' he replied, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

'Couldn't you just tell me a little bit about what it is you... do?' Stefan pleaded. I tried not to laugh to see a bloodthirsty vampire pleading for information. Then again, from what he told us, he isn't _that_ bloodthirsty. He only drinks animal blood, after all.

'Maybe.' I shrugged and looked to the Doctor for guidance.

He, too, shrugged. 'If you want. I could care less.' he muttered.

'What's wrong? You're usually much more cheerful.' I tried to stare him down. It didn't work- he just turned away and walked a little faster. I didn't question how he knew the way- he probably just followed the tracks of Damon, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. I had to admit, I was worried about little Bonnie.

I turned to Stefan and mouthed, 'Sorry'. He smiled.

'So, it seems you have permission to tell me a little bit.' he smirked and crossed his arms. I chuckled.

'It seems I do. Well, long story short, we fight aliens.' I said simply. He gaped openly at me.

'Aliens? Are you serious?'

'Hey, we didn't question_ your_ supernatural secret!' I pretended to be insulted. He looked down and I elbowed him lightly.

'Just kidding, Mr Serious.' I whispered.

He laughed. 'Mr Serious? Okay then, Miss Amusing.' he teased. I threw my head back and laughed.

'You don't have the name-calling thing down to a T, do you?' I said between laughter. He smiled.

'You two, stop flirting.' the Doctor said, watching us. We'd come to a street, probably our destination. I grinned.

For some reason, I couldn't wait to get rid of the burden of keeping our alien-fighting schemes off my chest.

**The Doctor's POV.**

I tried not to seem moody. It didn't really work. That girl- Elena- had really messed me up, for some reason unknown. I hadn't told anyone I'd briefly met Katherine Pierce in 1842. Before she'd met the Salvatore brothers. We hadn't gotten to know each other much- in fact, I'd forgotten about her existence. Until I met Elena. But Elena was more beautiful than Katherine- or, Katerina. Her kindness and good heart made her beauty far greater.

'Look at me, you'd think I was in love.' I thought to myself. I heard Amy and Stefan freeze. I turned to face them. What, did I say that out loud?

'Yes, you said that out loud.' Amy whispered, guessing my thoughts. I cursed inwardly and turned.

'Oh, well. What's said is said.' I murmured in my chirpy, cheerful voice.

'Who's the lucky lady?' Amy joked.

'You don't want to know.'

'I think I do! Who is it?'

'No one!' I snapped. She physically recoiled and I felt bad.

'Sorry.' I muttered. I felt Stefan's glare digging into the back of my head. They'd formed a pretty close friendship already, I thought. Elena would be jealous.

Damn! Why did my thoughts always turn to her?

Their flirting aggravated me for some reason. I was really cranky today. I approached the house where Damon and the girls had entered. I pulled in a deep breath and knocked.

'Hello? Let us in, please. We have some things to explain.' I called. The door was opened by a woman who I didn't recognise.

'Who are you?' she asked. He hair was strawberry blonde and spread loose down to her shoulders, her face was pale and looked mildly annoyed.

'Er, hello. I'm the Doctor, this is Amy and Stefan.' I waved, smiling.

'Are you here to check on Bonnie? Come on in.' she said.

'Do you mind me asking who _you_ are..?' I asked.

'Oh, of course. I'm Elena's Aunt Jenna.' she smiled and offered her hand. I shook it and moved in. She thought I was a real doctor to make Bonnie better! What a stroke of luck that one was. Well, the whole situation wasn't _lucky_, but... same thing. I decided to put on a good show for her. I walked into the living room to find Bonnie awake, lying on the couch. Some witch, sprawled there like the queen. I sauntered over, moving Caroline and Elena out of the way. Damon was stood behind the armchair nearby.

'Open wide, Bonnie.' I instructed, taking out a mini-torch from my pocket and shining it in to her open mouth. Well, she had good dental hygiene.

'Your mouth is fine...' I stammered, not sure what to do next. What do doctors normally do? Ah, yes! Temperature! I turned to Jenna.

'Do you have a thermometer?' I asked.

'You don't have your own thermometer? You're a doctor!'

'I forgot it.' I said defensively. She rolled her eyes and passed me a thermometer from the table.

I stuck it in her mouth and watched the needle shoot up.

'You're temperature is above average... now, why is that?' I murmured. I took the thermometer out and tossed it aside, narrowly missing Damon's head.

'I'm fine...' the tried to say.

'No you're not, Bonnie. Let him... examine you.' Elena said, taking Bonnie's hand and squeezing it. That seemed to calm the girl down.

'You're not doing a very good job of it.' Caroline said in disgust.

'I second that.' Damon added.

'Fine, if you want to be her doctor, you can do that.' I told them.

'Uh, I think you should just focus on Bonnie. What's wrong with her?' Jenna said.

Oh god. What was I meant to say? Apparently, Jenna didn't know about the supernatural side to her niece's life.

'She just fainted.' Elena said, and that proved to be helpful.

'Why?'

'She just did. We don't know why.' said a deeper voice from the stairs.

'Jeremy, there you are. You missed a great conversation with Amy and her friend. It was very _interesting_.' Elena said to him through gritted teeth. Obviously she was trying to indicate that they'd told us the secret.

'Hi. I'm Elena's little brother, Jeremy.' he said, offering his hand. I looked at it and turned back to Bonnie.

'I suggest a lot of food. And drink. And rest.' I said firmly.

'That's it? No big insight as to why she passed out?' Jenna asked, disappointed.

'Not really, no.' I answered.

'You're a terrible doctor.' she snorted.

**Elena's POV.**

I felt uncomfortable. All through the 'examination', the Doctor kept looking at me. He was _weird_, that part was true. He still had to explain his life to us.

'Hey, Jenna, I'm hungry. I'm pretty sure all of us are. Would you mind making us something to eat?' I asked. I wasn't really hungry, but I bet Bonnie was. And I wanted to get her out of the room for a while so me, Caroline and Damon could get an explanation from Amy and the Doctor. I wasn't sure if Stefan had gotten one or not.

'Sure, your highness. I'll make lasagne.' she said, bustling away into the kitchen. I breathed a huge sigh- I realised I'd been holding my breath, for some reason.

'Okay, what's going on? You're clearly not a real doctor.' I said accusingly.

'That part is obvious.' Damon snorted.

'So, why are you here? What's going on?'

'Well, Elena...' he trailed off. He looked at Amy.

'What?' she asked. She was Scottish, her voice high and slightly whiny.

'Explain.' the Doctor said.

'You want me to explain?' she asked incredulously. She shook her head and looked at us. 'Well, long story simplified greatly, we fight aliens.' she explained.

'W-what? Aliens?' Caroline stuttered. I burst out laughing in disbelief. Well, I believed it a little bit. Who was to say that, if vampires and werewolves are real, that aliens aren't?

'It's true! Stefan believed us.' she said smugly. I stopped laughing immediately.

'So... aliens? Seriously? Like, with seven eyes, and slimy scales, and green skin?' Damon raised an eyebrow at Caroline's stereotypical description. Amy shook her head, giggling.

'No. That isn't the case, most of the time. Some of them even look like humans. It's kind of fun. Kind of dangerous. _Very _exhilirating.' she breathed.

'Sounds cool.' Jeremy muttered.

'And dangerous.' I added, worried that Jeremy might try to sneak away with them for an exciting new life. He rolled his eyes.

'I'm gonna go help your aunt with the food.' Stefan murmured, wandering away into the kitchen. I sighed. Me and Stefan weren't getting along so great lately. He was so _over-protective. _It was kind of sweet, kind of annoying.

Damon, on the other hand...

I shook the thoughts of Damon away. How could I even _consider _him as contest against Stefan, after he'd tried to kill Jeremy? He's just lucky John gave Jeremy the ring that saved his life! I shuddered at the memory. Damon hadn't even _cared_...

But now was not the time.

'Bonnie?' I whispered, shaking her lightly. Her eyelids fluttered open again. I sighed again. But this time in relief.

'You really care about _everyone_, don't you?' the Doctor murmured, bringing my attention back to the rest of the world.

'What's wrong with that?' I asked.

'There's nothing wrong with it. Nothing wrong with it at all.' he said, watching me. I couldn't take the stares anymore.

'Do you have some sort of problem with me?' I demanded, getting up from my kneeling position on the floor.

The Doctor looked taken aback. 'No.' he said. I was about to press for more when Bonnie made a sound. What was that, a whimper?

'Stop yelling.' she moaned, snuggling further into the couch.

'Bonnie. What happened a back there, outside Mystic Grill? It looked like you were in a trance. Do you know who was controlling you?' I wasn't at all nervous to be around Bonnie anymore. It wasn't _her_ who had attacked me, Damon had explained.

'I don't remember... Elena, it hurts...' she groaned.

'Just rest, Bonnie. Aunt Jenna is making some food. You're hungry, aren't you?' I asked, squeezing her hand. She nodded slightly. I smiled.

'Just rest for a few minutes.' I whispered, letting go of her hand and turning to face Damon.

'She'll be all right, won't she?' I asked. He nodded solemnly, looking me straight in the eye.

'Good.' I breathed. I turned back to the Doctor and Amy.

'You should, um, stay. Jenna won't mind. Unless you have another place to go.' I added hastily. Jenna _wouldn't_ mind. But Stefan might. He didn't seem to trust the doctor.

I didn't blame him.

What a strange man.

**A/N: Will Bonnie be okay? OMG, what tense moments! Will update soon. Please rate and review! Trying to make each chapter slightly longer than the one before! Please send tips on where I should go with the plot and pairings, thanks!**

**_Au revoir, mes copains_! **

**A bit of _fraincais _for you, there. **

**So yeah, _au revoir!_**

**AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	5. Explanations

**Chapter 5. **

**Caroline's POV. **

My god, that was _so_ awkward. I mean, come on, that guy was _totally_ undressing Elena with his eyes. He was kind of hot, maybe a little old for most teenage girl's tastes. And aliens? Come on, as if we're supposed to believe that. Everyone else might buy it, for some unknown reason, but not me.

Although it's not like I'm going to _say_ anything about it. I want to try and figure out his game plan first. Vampires, werewolves and witches I can believe- it's not like I can't, is it?- but aliens? No freaking way.  
And I was _not_ gonne call him the Doctor. Way too much of a mouthful. I'll just call him Doc.

Jenna came sauntering in carrying a bag of vegetables.

'Are you two gonna stay for some food? Because we have plenty.' she asked the Doc and Amy.

'Ooh, Jenna, make sure you put sweetcorn in the lasagne! I just can't eat anything without something sweet in it.' I sang. She rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen. Stefan came back in here and sighed.

'Woman apparently _don't_ need help when it comes to cooking.' he muttered.

My cell phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID- it was Matt! I picked it up.

'Hello, Matt?' I said, pressing the phone to my ear.

'Caroline. Look, we need to talk.' he said, his voice as deep and hot as ever.

'Sure, what about?' I popped a grape into my mouth from the open packet on the table. Then I remembered- I'd told him about us. About vampires. I groaned inwardly; this whole day just got seriously complicated.

'You know what about. What I want to know is the truth. Did you kill my sister?' he asked. I could hear the pain in his voice, it made me want to cry.

'Matt, I promise. I didn't do _anything_ to your sister.' I knew he couldn't see it, but I pressed a hand to my heart to show sincerity. The statement got me a few looks from, well, everyone in the room. Damon mouthed, 'What's going on?' and I shook my head and put up a finger to signal silence.

'How am I meant to believe you, Care? Before she-' Matt had to swallow hard before saying this, '-died, she was rambling about vampires. No one believed her. But... well, how many vampires are in Mystic Falls?'

It broke my heart to hear the pain in his voice. I closed my eyes. 'Matt... I don't think we should talk about this over the phone. Why don't you come over? We're at Elena's place. I have something else to tell you. Some people I think you should meet.' I said. Before he had time to protest, I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. By now, everyone in the room was staring at me. I swallowed and looked at them all, struggling to keep my face calm.

'Matt's coming over.'

**Elena's POV.**

'Caroline, do you really think now is the best time?' I asked, putting a hand to my forehead.

'Well, he had to come sometime!' she snapped. 'I just thought it's be better if I got it over and done with. Oh, Elena, what am I meant to do?' she broke down into sobs. She stumbled over to me and I pulled her into a hug.

'Don't worry. It'll all be okay, you'll see. Why don't you tell us what you're fighting about?' I rubbed her back and pulled back. She sniffed and nodded.

'I kind of told him about vampires.' she began.

'You told him? About us? You stupid bimbo! How stupid can you get?' Damon seethed.

'Calm down! Fingers on lips!' the Doctor shouted. _That_ certainly made everyone shut up. I smiled a little at the phrase 'fingers on lips'. I hadn't heard that one since first grade. 'Who is Matt?' he asked when we fell silent.

'My boyfriend. He didn't know about us until a week or so ago, and now he hates me because he thinks I killed his sister!' Caroline sniffled. I put a hand on her arm.

'A week or so ago? Care, why didn't you tell us? We could have helped!' I whispered softly, silently cursing her for being so careless.

'I know. I don't know why, I just wasn't thinking rationally. I was so happy we were together, and that crazy witch guy stabbed him in the neck, so I _had_ to give him my blood, and he wanted an explanation, so... I told him. _Please_ don't be mad.' she sobbed.. It was hard not to feel sorry for her.

'The _boy_ is here.' Damon snarled, hearing Matt come up the drive. He was followed by the doorbell.

'I'll get it. And you, Damon, are not to even touch him. Understand?' I ordered, my voice a warning. He sighed and sat down on the sofa. I went to get the door, a fake smile plastered onto my face.

'Matt, hey! Caroline said you were coming over. Come in.' I said, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let him in.

'Hey, Elena. Who are these people Care wants me to meet?' he asked, getting straight to the point. He clearly didn't think Elena knew about the vampire thing.

'Hey, Matt, guess what,' I whispered, leaning a little closer, 'I know about the vampires. Don't freak out, okay? And trust me, Caroline didn't do _anything_ to your sister. Neither did any other vampire.' I added hastily, my thoughts turning back to Damon.

'You know too? My god, who else?' he asked, coming through with me to the living room.

'Well, everyone else in this room. Oh, and Tyler. And Alaric, and the council. Their mission is to rid Mystic Falls of vampires.' I smiled at the thought of all the vampires being wiped out by Caroline's mother.

'Does Liz know about Care?' he asked, facing everyone. Scanning all the faces who have pretty much been lying to his face for months. He looked kind of sad.

'No, my mom doesn't know.' Caroline said softly. She'd quickly regained her posture and fixed her ruined make up.

'Caroline, please tell me what's going on.' he gestured to the Doctor and Amy. 'Are these the people you wanted me to meet? Are they vampires, too?' he looked at them curiously.

'Hello! I'm the Doctor. This is Amy. Nice to meet you.' he said cheerfully, his dark mood improved ten-fold.

Bonnie was still resting on the couch.

'What's up with Bonnie?' Matt asked, looking over at her.

'Uh, Bonnie's a witch.' Stefan said, finally speaking.

Matt's expression was blank. 'What?'

'Bonnie's a witch.' Stefan repeated slowly. I half expected Matt to freak out and, well, trash the place. Hey, he's done it before! But he didn't. In fact, he remained surprisingly calm. He must have been preparing himself for anything. He turned slowly to Caroline.

'I think you should tell me everything. No details left out.' he said slowly.

**A/N: I know, I know! Caroline doesn't tell Matt, and isn't attacked by 'the crazy witch guy', until _waaaay_ later in the series, but I liked that part of it a lot and just _had_ to add it in, yada yada yada. **

_**Please don't hate me! ;) **_

**Again, please rate and review, whether you like it or not! Next chapter will have more Dr Who in it, I'm thinking of maybe putting an alien or something in here? What do you think? Come on, opinions please! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, yada, yada... **

**Thanks for reading!**

**AlisaPhenom. XoXo **


	6. Arguments With Lasagne

**Chapter 6. **

**The Doctor's POV. **

I watched in amusement as the boy called Matt struggled to cope with the secrets of his friends.

'Matt, it's a really long story. You might not be able to handle all of it, but- please. You need to.' Caroline said after a deep sigh. Matt took a seat on the chair between Caroline and Elena. And they began to explain, and me and Amy finally got the really full story of everything in Mystic Falls. They explained about 1864 with Katherine and the Salvatore brothers, and how they both returned in 2010, and fell in love with Elena. I felt a pang when Stefan mentioned that.

'Wait, pause. So you two are 160-something year-old vampires who both fell in love with a vampire girl who looks exactly like Elena?' Matt asked incredulously. His eyes were wide.

'Uh, pretty much.' Stefan nodded. Matt sat back in his chair.

Caroline continued, Elena chipping in on how she found out, and it was difficult, but 'love conquered all', basically. Her and Stefan shared a secret smile. Damon, whom I've gathered to be the meaner brother, looked pained at their secret smile. It was the smile that smitten lovers exchanged. It seemed I was right in thinking he was in love with Elena. It was _so_ obvious. Then there was the story of how Damon changed Matt's sister, Vicki. Matt got _really_ angry then. He actually, foolishly, got up and launched himself at Damon. After being physically restrained by Stefan and Caroline, he turned to the blonde vampire.

'You lied to me! You said no vampires were involved! It wasn't an overdose at all!' he roared.

'I know. I'm so sorry. But it was for the best.' she whispered. Matt snorted and sat back down, not bothering to argue. Caroline looked _really _hurt.

When I heard about Stefan succumbing to human blood, I was confused. Nothing could be _that_ difficult, could it? It seemed I was wrong.

Then I listened as they explained Isobel and John, Elena's real birth parents. Elena looked so pained then. I was angry that they'd put her through that and not even felt the slightest twinge of guilt. Matt shifted in his seat. Then there was Founder's Day, and the device, and the slaughter of all the vampires.

Then, surprisingly, Damon the bad-vamp kicked in with his story of how he got rejected by both Katherine and Elena in one night, and snapped and tried to kill Jeremy. Luckily, he was wearing the ring that wouldn't allow him to die, but still. Apparently, Damon hadn't known that. Everyone looked shocked. They mustn't have heard the tale before.

And that bought us up to now. Me and Amy. All that explained. I explained our story in greater detail, how I was a 900 year-old Time Lord (that raised a few questions in itself) and I changed form every time I died. Which was several times, to be honest.

'My god!' Matt exclaimed.

'I know!' Amy breathed. I looked at her in amusement.

'I was referring to _their_ story, idiot.' she scowled. I chuckled and flopped down on the couch.

Elena looked like she was about to say something, but we were interrupted by Elena's Aunt Jenna's ringing voice. Gosh, had so much time passed already?

'Food's ready!' she called.

**Bonnie's POV. **

'Food's ready!' Jenna called. I figured now would be a convenient time to 'wake up'. I groaned and rolled onto my back. I'd been pretending to be asleep while they explained to Matt. Poor guy. He'd looked so upset and confused. Honestly, he was such a teddy-bear; you just wanted to cuddle him until his blue eyes turned happy.

'Bonnie's waking up.' I heard Elena say. She came over.

'Okay, Bonnie? I'm going to pull you off the couch now. _Please_ do not hit your head.' she pleaded, grabbing my wrist.

'Elena, is that a good idea?' Matt asked hesitantly.

'How else will we get her off the couch?' she said innocently. And with that, she yanked as hard as she could and _pulled_ me from the couch.

'Elena!' I protested, falling to the floor with a _thud_.

'So you _do_ have enough strength to shout. Good. Come on, dinner's ready.' she grinned, pulling me to my feet. I laughed and followed her out. We were followed by everyone else. Wow, there were a lot of people here now. I hadn't realised how many.

Jeremy passed me a plate of food. I looked at him and smiled. God, he was hot. When had he gotten so damned _hot_?

'Thanks.' I murmured, and I slinked away in a Caroline-style walk.

'Ooh, Bonnie's got her flirt on.' Caroline commented, smirking.

'Shut _up_, Caroline.' I giggled.

'Someone's gotten better! Were you really weak, or were you playing us the whole time?' she teased.

'I _was_, but... well, when Matt came, I didn't really want to have to do any explaining. I guess the truth kinda came out there, didn't it?' I whispered so only Caroline could hear. Damon or Stefan probably could, but I didn't care.

'You mean, with Damon? Oh, god, I know.' she muttered.

'Thank god Jeremy was wearing the ring.' I said, and that was the end of the conversation.

'You _sooo_ like him. Admit it!' Caroline squealed. I rolled my eyes and stabbed a piece of lasagne with my fork. I was _sooo_ not even going there!

'Caroline!' I warned. She was probably going to take the piss out of me more, but she was interrupted by Amy coming and sitting with us on the couch.

'What are you two talking about?' she asked, mouth full with food. I, personally, hated when people talked while they were eating. But, hey, what can you do? It would have been rude to point it out.

Apparantly, Caroline didn't think so.

'Ew, don't talk while you have food in your mouth, that is _gross_.' she turned her nose up. She didn't have any food, you know, because of the whole vampire thing.

'Sorry.' Amy said, blushing.

'Sorry about her. She's really rude and _invades your private thoughts_.' I said deliberately, throwing a pointed glance at a smirking Caroline.

'Only when they're really juicy- and _true..._' she fired back.

'Guys, seriously, shut up. Damon and Stefan might actually die from laughing at this whole conversation.' Elena said from the doorway. She was smiling, and it was a real, genuine smile. I laughed, and so did Amy. But Caroline's eyes widened and she blushed.

'My god.' she muttered, sitting back against a pillow.

Damon came strutting in then, hands empty of any food. 'As highly amusing as your embarrassing conversation was,' he threw a smirk at me, 'I come bearing even more exciting news.' I wanted to wipe that arrogant smile off his smug face, especially when he threw an arm around Elena's shoulder.

**Stefan's POV.**

I came walking in behind Damon. I looked on in anger as he threw his arm around Elena's- my _girlfriend's_- shoulder. The worst thing was, she didn't even shrug it off or ask him to remove it. She looked at it.

'Get your arm away from my girlfriend.' I snarled at him. The Doctor looked _very_ interested at this. It was funny how me and Damon could go from laughing together one minute, to hating eachother the next.

'Make me.' he did his eye thing. I don't really know how else to describe it. Just Damon's _eye thing_.

'I'll make you.' the Doctor threatened. _That_ surprised me. I looked over at him.

'Oh yeah? You know, I would just love to see you try.' he kept his arm around her shoulder.

_Elena, do something about him! For gods sakes! _I thought desperately. Elena glared at Damon.

'Damon, take your arm off me.' when he made no move to do so, she added, '_Now._' he tone was actually scary. Damon immediately unwound his arm from her neck.

'Well, you're all in _great_ moods.' he said sarcastically.

'It starts with your attempt to kiss my girlfriend, then killing her brother when she refused to!' I raised my voice.

'Stop fighting!' Elena shouted. Jenna poked her head around the door.

'Everything okay?' she asked, frowning. I nodded to her and looked into her eyes, compelling her.

'We're fine.' I murmured in a hypnotising voice. She shrugged and went back to her food.

'Did you just compel my aunt?' Elena asked, disbelief in her voice.

'Y-yes.' I stammered. I did. Why did I do that?

'Why did you do that?' Elena echoed my thoughts.

'I don't know.' I said honestly.

'This really has been great fun, Elena, but I think me and Matt should be goi-' Caroline began, but was cut off by Elena practically screaming, '_No!_' Elena stared into her friend's eyes for a minute, her own eyes begging, _Please don't leave me and Bonnie to deal with this alone!_

Caroline rolled her eyes and said, 'I guess we can stay. Right, Mattie?' she said sweetly to Matt, who was sat on the floor staring into space.

'Uh, yeah, sure.' he mumbled. Caroline sighed.

'You're not listening, or you would have told me not to call you that in public.' she muttered.

'Sorry, I need to go.' Matt said, jumping to his feet and practically _running_ out the door. Caroline sighed again.

'Just give him a few days, Care. He'll come around to it.' Elena said softly. Of course, she knew that from experience.

'I hope so, 'Lena. I really do.' Caroline said sadly.

**A/N: Ooh! What's Damon's exciting news? _Will _Matt come around do it? Muahaha, I'm giving you a cliff-hanger, na, na, na, na, na!**

**Okay, so, the promised Doctor/Damon fight won't _actually_ come around for a few chapters, because of the change in plot. Really, I end up making these stories up as I go along! Also, I need some opinions on the pairings I've come up with? Who should Elena be with? Really, her options are any male apart from Jeremy and Alaric! Also, should I make things a little more dramatic yet a hell of a lot harder to write by adding a bit of Caroline/Tyler as well as Caroline/Matt to the story? Because Tyler is still in town, and is definitely going to meet the new arrivals soon! How long should I carry this on for?  
_HELP ME! _**

**I'm seeing the first signs of writer's block, I very nearly didn't write this chapter. Thank you, All American Rejects, for giving me inspiration! I don't even know how. I was listening to _Gives You Hell_ and suddenly this popped into my head, and it all flowed from there! **

**I do not own anything and all that blah, please rate and review, please give me some stuff you'd like to see, oh, anything else?  
Don't give up on me if I don't update for a while! **

**Love you all, lots like electric shocks. (Which are surprisingly awesome. Like cookies, you know?)**

**AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	7. Surprise, Surprise!

**Chapter 7. **

**Caroline's POV. **

Oh, god, Matt probably hated me! He looked totally mad and upset when he left. What if he tells my mom? The thought just randomly crossed my mind.  
'On that immensely happy note...' Damon muttered, pouring himself a bourbon.

'Give me one of those.' I snapped before I knew what I was doing, and within seconds I was drinking my own glass of bourbon. Elena raised an eyebrow.

'Caroline, drinking Damon's poison won't solve anything.' she said, ever so flippant. What would she do if she were in my position? Exactly! She won't _ever_ be in my position! So what does she know?

'No, but it sure helps.' I murmured, taking a swig. I noticed that Amy got up and moved away from me. I smelled her fear and I was wickedly pleased. I giggled. Elena rolled her eyes, and so, I think, did Bonnie.

'Damon, I need to speak to you.' she whispered to Damon, who nodded and watched her leave. He followed and that left the full bottle of 'poison' for me. At least, that was until the Doc snatched it away.

'No more for you, young lady.' he chided.

'You sound like my teacher! Or my _mom!_' I giggled. Oh, god, was I getting drunk already? I only then realised I'd had quite a few glasses without even noticing.

'Caroline.' Bonnie's voice sobered me. My best friend sounded ashamed and angry. I looked at her and nodded, putting the glass down. I nearly started crying.

'He hates me!' I gasped between big breaths.

And it was the truth. I couldn't hide it any more, after seeing the disgust and _contempt_ on my Matt's face. But he wasn't my Matt any more, was he?

**Damon's POV. **

'What is it?' I asked, toning my voice so it sounded bored.

'Several things, actually.' she hissed. I was surprised at how venomous her voice was. 'First, you have got to stop drinking your problems away! And don't _ever_ give a glass to Caroline again! Also, _stop trying to make Stefan mad by flirting with me_!' she spat.

'Now, now, why would I do that?' I asked, genuinely shocked that the sweet, innocent Elena a few moments ago had transformed into an angry, protective teenage ball of fury.

'Because... because you're Damon!' she couldn't seem to come up with a better excuse.

'And here I thought you were so smart.' I mocked, doing the 'eye thing'.

'Shut up, Damon.' she tried to brush past me, but I caught her arm and spun her round to face me. I hadn't realised her face would end up only inches from mine.

'Let go of me, Damon.' she whispered, her voice a warning. I should have done so right then. But I didn't. 'Let go of me!' her voice was louder this time.

'Don't _ever_ try to tell me what to do again.' I whispered, moving a little closer before I knew what I was doing. Did I just threaten her? I managed to stop my face from moving towards hers any more.

'Screw you.' she muttered. _That_ made me angry. How could she be so defiant to a vampire?

'Is there a problem here?' we were interrupted by Mop-heads annoyingly chirpy voice. Elena shook her head, keeping eye contact with me. She pulled her arm back and stepped backward.

'No. No problem.' she said, walking back inside. She was followed by the _incredibly annoying_ 'Time Lord'. Pfft, Time Lord my ass. What even _was_ that?

I was left alone to stare at nothing with an expression of icy fury.

**The Doctor's POV. **

I stepped forward to intervene. I'd hoped I wasn't interrupting some kind of secret lovers conversation, but that looked like the last thing that was going on.

'No. No problem.' Elena threw a dangerous glance at Damon before walking away. I glanced at a _very_ angry looking Damon before following her back. Before we went inside the living room, I grabbed her arm. I made sure no one else could see. She whirled to face me.

'Are you okay?' I asked, not sure what else to say. Damn, this girl had me confused. She nodded.

'What did he do to you?' I pressed.

'He's just being an ass.' she mumbled, looking up at me.

'You say that like you deal with it every day.' I grinned. She chuckled.

'I do.' she said honestly. I smiled and there was a few moments of silence.

'Well, I'd better go inside.' she whispered, breaking away from my hold and walking inside. I smiled to myself.

The TARDIS may be broken (**A/N: Forgot to mention, the TARDIS is broken and they're stranded there for a while until it repairs itself. Sorry!**), but he was all right with that as long as he got to stay here with _her_. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. No one else noticed it, not even the vampires. I shrugged and went to answer it. I was shocked when I answered the door and saw Elena, except with her hair curled and her eyes no longer soft and warm, but cold and cruel. Then I remembered the story of Katherine Pierce. Or Katerina Petrova.

'Hello, there. Is Stefan home?' she asked, smiling cruelly.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun!  
I really love writing in Caroline's POV, it's fun to guess what she'd say, she's a classy little character. And Katherine, ooh, aah! I know, you hate me, right? Haha!  
There will be Katherine arguments, mainly because they are _so_ fun to write! As always, I need suggestions from _you_ lovely people for the future! Pretty please? *Puppy eyes*  
Okay! Thanks for reading, I own nothing, please rate and review, and enjoy waiting for the next few chapters, which will be soon!  
AlisaPhenom. XoXo  
PS, I'm really pleased with the few reviews I have so far, the future is looking positive! Your reviews inspire me, so take a few seconds, literally, to make this story even better! (Corny commercial thingy there) ;) **


	8. Meet The Doppleganger

**Chapter 8. **

**The Doctor's POV. **

I stared at Katherine. It really was Katherine- she looked exactly like Elena. Well, apart from the attitude and the emotion on her face. There was next to none. She smirked and her eyes were cold and cruel. Those eyes were narrowed on his face.

'I remember you. Not your face, but you. I met you once- I don't remember or care when.' she stood there, twisting a lock of curly brown hair in her fingers.

'Can I come in?' she asked sweetly.

'No.' came Damon's voice from behind me. I was in shock at her appearance, how much she looked like Elena. I'd seen her before, for a few seconds, but I hadn't met Elena then. Wow. The whole doppleganger story was definitely true, then. 'Never thought I'd see your scheming face here again.' Damon added before he knew what he was saying.

'Really? So Elena's not here? Because we both know, Damon, that my scheming face is the same as hers.' she smirked. She was so much crueller than Elena, I could tell. There was so much drama going on right now- the TARDIS breaking down, being stuck with supernatural creatures, a crazed, almost invincible vampire trying to kill the girl who almost everyone loves- that this was just the cherry on top.

**Stefan's POV. **

I was distracted from my conversation with Amy by Elena's voice, slightly altered by taunts, coming from out in the doorway. She was taunting Damon and the Doctor. But Elena was sat right next to me.

_Katherine_. I cursed her name.

'Elena, I'm just going to check on Damon.' I mumbled, leaving. I glared angrily at Katherine when I entered the hallway and saw her standing there.

'Stefan. My love. Will _you_ let me in?' she asked, pouting and staring up at me with flirty eyes.

'No.'I growled. Jenna came bounding down the stairs.

'Did I hear the doorbell?' she asked, then stopped when she saw Katherine. Or, Elena, as he probably thought.

'Elena, what are you doing standing out there?' she asked, confused.

'Oh, Jeremy asked me to go out and get you some groceries, to save you from shopping.' Katherine imitated Elena's voice perfectly, considering it was the same as her own. She held up a bag of groceries. Both Katherine and Jenna knew Jeremy would never ask that, or even consider it, but Katherine's compelling eyes and charming voice fooled Jenna.

'Oh. Remind me to thank him. Well, why are you standing outside? It's chilly, come in.' she said, not realising her own mistake. Katherine smirked at the three of us before stepping inside. Jenna continued walking into the living room.

'She's going to see Elena and freak out!' I hissed to Damon, who shrugged helplessly. I heard Jenna gasp slightly.

'Elena, how did you get in here so fast? I thought you were still in the hallway.' she said loudly. I groaned- we were going to have to compel Jenna. Elena was obviously confused.

'Jenna, I've been sat here for, like, ages. What are you talking about?' she asked.

'You bought groceries- Jeremy asked you to, remember? I just spoke to you!' she said, exasperated with her confused adopted niece.

'Jenna, I-' Elena froze. I heard her stop moving, breathing, talking. I could almost hear it _click_ in her mind.

'Yeah, right, silly me. I'm just going to the bathroom.' she mumbled, coming out to us. She stopped when she saw Katherine.

'What is she doing here?' she snarled. I never thought I'd see Elena snarl like that.

'No idea.' Damon hissed. Elena glared at him, then at Katherine, then at me. I noted, for some reason, how she didn't glare at the Doctor. Not that she had any reason to, but still.

'Did Jenna invite her in?' she asked. Like she even had to ask.

'Do you really think one of us would be stupid enough to do that?' I hissed. She stepped back. My tone was harsh. 'Sorry.' I added. Katherine took a step closer to Elena, admiring their similarity

'My, my, you really _are_ my doppleganger. Interesting...' she murmured, moving in circles around what could be her twin. Elena held her breath. I pulled Katherine away, growling.

'What are you doing here, Katheirne? Or should I call you Katerina?' I asked bitterly. She giggled playfully.

'If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, would it?' she dropped the bag of useless groceries at Elena's feet carelessly. 'I'm going. Give these to your aunt. I might drop in and see her soon, she seems nice- maybe she'll be free for a bite tomorrow?' she taunted, her indication obvious. She smirked at us once again before backing away.

'She's been invited in, what are we going to do?' Elena groaned as soon as she was gone, slamming the door shut.

'Move?' Damon suggested sarcastically.

'Very helpful, thank you.' Elena snapped back.

**A/N: Woah. I was really surprised when I opened up OpenOffice and started this chapter with chapter 8, because I just realised- I'm already near to my intended finish point (chapter 11) so I decided- I will continue this story until I see that the story is going nowhere else, and that means I get to write it for longer, yay! Also, you guys have to read it for longer. ;)  
Oh, and in this, Katherine hadn't come back, but she has now, Stefan and Damon and the rest just knew about Klaus and Katherine before because, I don't know, maybe she told them or something. :)  
So, thanks for reading! I will update ASAP! Please rate and review, and I don't own anything apart from the plot. Did I miss out any of my usual ramblings?  
Oh, right! Please carry on private messaging/reviewing your thoughts and what you want to see happening, because really, I can't continue without you!  
Thanks for reading, those who are! ;)  
AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


	9. The TARDIS

**Chapter 8. **

**Elena's POV. **

I ran a hand through my hair exasperatedly. 'What if Katherine hurts Jenna? Or Jeremy? Or _anyone_?' I worried, biting my lip.

Damon rolled his eyes and offered me a smirk- I suppose that would be his equivalent to a smile. 'Stop worrying, Elena. Everything will be fine and blah blah blah.'

I gave him a playful glare but smiled slightly. Damon's jokes kind of _did _make me feel better. But I did a damn good job of hiding it. I'd never let him know something like that.

I glanced at the Doctor and saw that he was watching me. Unable to help myself, I blushed. He was watching me _intently_. I sighed and looked away, my eyes landing on Stefan. He was watching me, too. I frowned slightly and just decided to look at my feet. My eyes traced the checked patterns on my converse. My hair fell in front of my face, hiding it, and I felt a hand on my back. I glanced up out of the corner of my eye, startled, and couldn't help but smile at Bonnie.

'You know what would be really helpful?' Damon asked. 'If we knew why the hell any of this was happening.'

Amy snorted. 'Well, obviously.' she rolled her eyes, but blushed lightly when she saw Damon glaring fiercely at her.

'Well, we know a few things.' I reasoned slowly.

Amy raised an eyebrow. 'Like what, exactly?'

'We know that you and the Doctor are stuck here, at least until the TARDIS is fixed. And you're here because the TARDIS probably sensed something about this place that needed fixing, which, obviously, it does. We know that Katherine is back because she's running from Klaus and apparently wants Stefan back.' I lowered my gaze. 'We know that whoever possessed Bonnie doesn't like Katherine very much. Anything else?'

'That sums it up pretty well.' Stefan smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I responded in turn.

The Doctor clapped his hands together suddenly, making me jump. I glanced at him with a furrowed brow and saw he was grinning.

I raised an eyebrow at him and his grin widened.

'Why are we sitting around here?' he asked cheerfully. 'Let's get moving!'

'Where to?' I asked with a slight smile.

He shrugged. 'To the TARDIS, of course.'

'Why?' Bonnie frowned. 'Didn't you say it was broken?'

'She is.' he smiled. 'But she can still tell me what I want to know.'

Caroline snorted. '_She_.'

'What's wrong with that?' the Doctor asked.

She shrugged and didn't reply. She just got up to her feet and looked at the rest of us. 'Well? Coming?'

I got up, too, and so did the rest of us. I shot her a confused glance.

She just shrugged. 'I want to see this spaceship.'

Stefan chuckled. 'It's a big blue box. I wouldn't call it a spaceship.'

'Oh, just wait until you're proved wrong.' Amy laughed, giving Stefan a huge smile. My eyes narrowed slightly, but I didn't say anything.

We left the house and started walking towards the TARDIS, which was apparently in the old woods.

Damon looked at me. He rolled his eyes. 'Stop pouting, Elena, everything will be fine.'

I rolled my eyes. 'I'm not pouting, Damon.'

He smirked. 'Right. You're just puckering, then.'

I suppressed a laugh and quickened my pace as we walked. We finally reached the TARDIS, and, like Stefan said, I was a little disappointed. It was... a police box. Just a big blue police box. How did the Doctor and Amy even fit in there?

'That's it?' I asked.

The Dcotor rolled his eyes. 'Come inside, why don't you.'

I did. And my jaw dropped.

'It-it's... what?' I stared. It was _big_. Bigger on the inside. Spacious and nice and well-decorated.

Amy and the Doctor both chuckled as the rest of us gaped. 'See?' Amy smiled smugly. 'You're impressed, aren't you?'

'Very.' Stefan said with a slight frown,

'How does this work?' Damon asked with his eyebrows practically in his hairline.

The Doctor shrugged. 'It's too complex for you to understand.'

Damon looked like he was about to argue, but I nudged him in the side and he closed his mouth with an annoyed expression.

'This is amazing.' I breathed.

The Doctor grinned at me. 'Glad you think so.'

I gave him a smile in return and tilted my head to the side as I looked at the big machine in the middle of the TARDIS.

'What's that? The engine?' I asked curiously.

'Sort of.' the Doctor hesitated. 'She's a very complex creature.'

'Why do you call it a she?' Stefan asked.

'Because she is a she.' the Doctor replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'It's best not to question it.' Amy rolled her eyes.

**Damon's POV. **

It was... _weird_.

It was bigger on the inside. There was a pulsing machine in the centre of it. I could feel the energy rolling from the TARDIS in waves. It was kind of wonderful... but weird, all the same.

Elena was fascinated with it... hell, everyone was.

Mop-Head was currently pulling levers and having a conversation with his TARDIS. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Amy, Stefan and myself were sat on a step, just watching.

Was it just me, or were Stefan and Amy flirting? It sure looked like it. It surprised me slightly- why would Stefan flirt, after all? He had Elena, that was more than enough.

But... there he was, flirting away with Red-Head like nothing else mattered.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Mop-Head. He was walking back to us with a smile on his face.

'Did you find anything?' Bonnie asked.

'No.' he said, his voice still cheerful. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

'Nothing?' Elena asked. She sounded disappointed.

Mop-Head looked at her. 'Nothing.'

Bonnie sighed. 'Well, that was useful.' she muttered.

Red-Head leapt to her feet and smiled.

'Wait,' Caroline said, as if something suddenly occurred to her, 'what about this thing?'

Mop-Head frowned. 'The TARDIS? What about it?'

'You're just going to leave it here?'

'Yes. How could I move it?'

'Well, it's a little weird, don't you think? To just wander around the forest and see... this?'

Mop-Head paused, then shrugged. 'I suppose. But who would be wandering around in the forest?'

He had a point.

**A/N: Wow. It's been so long!  
I finally updated, and will continue to do so once a week or so. :) Hope you enjoyed!  
Please review.  
~AlisaPhenom. XoXo**


End file.
